Put the Beast Down
}} Put the Beast Down is a quest in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Before the Courier attempts this quest they must turn on the power to the hotel. Head straight ahead to the casino from the lobby. Once inside the casino there will be a security terminal in an alcove on the right and a security hologram standing to the front guarding the stairs to the bar. Use the security terminal to change its patrol route to Casino west, then head up the stairs to the bar. Once up the stairs and facing the bar, in the back left (southeast) corner, on the floor next to a couch is a Programmer's Digest. There is a speaker behind the counter above a refrigerator, so shoot it. Pick up the Casino security passcode from the bar counter next to three Sierra Madre chips. There is a first aid box beneath the speaker, and a vending machine code for wine on a shelf near the refrigerator. Enter the door next to the refrigerator. Go straight ahead and up the stairs and find a door to the kitchens, but it is locked. At the end of the corridor is an open door. As it is approached the familiar beeping will be heard. The radio is located in the room next to this one, on top of a tool cabinet on the left side of the room. This room also contains an Auto-Doc. The room with the open door contains a terminal which has information for the challenge that can be used for History's Sake and the holodisk. On the wall next to the door is the very easy security terminal, which can be used to change the behavior of the security hologram in the first corridor. If it is set to guard the bar entrance, it will have its back exposed, and the player character can access all of the corridor. Head down the corridor and into the room on the right. Here there is a door to the cashier's office, and a terminal that opens the electrical closet and can reprogram the second casino security hologram to guard the cashier window. The hologram emitter for the corridor hologram is in the corridor beyond this room, up on the wall opposite the door. Head back to the bar area, walk around the bar, back to the seating area near the stairs going down to the main floor, and look over the edge to the left. The hologram emitter for the casino security guard patrolling by the stairs is on top of a beam jutting out from the bar. Jump on to the beam to disable the emitter. To find the hologram emitter for the second casino security guard, continue to the end of the beam where the first emitter was found. Turn right and you'll just see the emitter on the floor in the doorway (on right side). The electrical closet is right at the back of this bottom floor area, guarded by a hologram whose emitter is right behind where it stands (if you have problems destroying this emitter, just throw a grenade past the hologram. Sneak past this hologram. Even if it is alerted, it will be disabled when the power is activated. If all else fails, jump down, run around the guard and activate the emitter before he shoots. In the electrical closet, flick the switch on the right hand wall to give power back to the casino. At this point, the player character will receive the quests Last Luxuries and Curtain Call at the Tampico. The Courier can do the three quests in any order, but as Elijah will say at this point, all of the Dead Money companions must be dealt with before moving on to the final quest. Exit the closet. The security holograms will be de-activated, and the casino will be full of hologram dealers. You can now gamble here if you wish, and there is now a cashier who will exchange pre-War money for Sierra Madre chips and vice versa. Go back to the lobby, and enter the Cantina Madrid. Disable the speaker on the top left wall. The marker points to an emergency maintenance key sitting on a clipboard to the right as you enter, so pick it up. You can hear Dog and God arguing with each other, but you can't reach them from here. Head back into the lobby, and from there to the casino. Head upstairs to the bar again, through the door behind the counter, and up the stairs. Use the key to open the door to the Cantina Madrid kitchen. There are three gas valves you must shut off before you can leave this area. If you are spotted by Dog, he will set off the gas, killing you both, unless you initiate conversation with him. If you pass a Speech check of 50, you can tell Dog to remove his collar. This will kill him, and you will need to get out before yours goes off as well, so you need to turn off the valves first if you plan to use this option. Depending on which personality you have gotten favor with (indicated by dialogue), passing a Speech check at 75 will enable the personality that favors you to "kill" the other personality and take over. Passing a third Speech check at 85 allows you to merge both of them together, for good Karma. Alternately, you can simply kill him in combat. If Dog dies either by battle or by jerking his chain, make sure you loot his body. He has the Maintenance Pass that will allow you to open the sealed doors. Any option completes the quest, but you still need to turn off all three valves before you can leave. As you enter, the first gas valve is on the right hand wall pretty much straight in front of you. Head into the door on your left and the second valve is on the left hand wall with all the shelves. The third is at the back of the room, in between two doors and near Dog's walking route, so make sure you aren't seen. The second option is to talk to Dog. If you get the chance, sneak up on him and stand up to talk. Note: There is a dramatic change to Dog and God’s ending if you merge them together. They will not remember you but will mention having a sense of gratitude toward you. The merged personality will not attack you. Quest stages Notes * Playing Dog command tape will allow you to talk to Dog/God from a distance. * Speech options depend on whether you allowed God to remain in control or summoned Dog despite his warnings. (Ex: If you have 75 speech but had put God away at any point to summon Dog, you will not be given the option to help God take over.) ** As of patch 1.7, a Speech check of 85 allows one to tell Dog to go to sleep and allow God to assume complete control, assuming one has played the tape to "Put Dog back in cage" before starting conversation with Dog/God. * If you enter the room and your collar is beeping, reload the game and be sure to destroy the speaker above the fridge before entering the hallway (by the vending hologram). * Even if you choose to merge the personalities of God and Dog, God/Dog's character will continue to mutter phrases as if the merge didn't take place. * If you choose to merge God and Dog, then you are unable to pickpocket him as he will express thanks towards you instead of the game bringing up the inventory screen. Bugs * Due to some as of yet unknown reasons, the emergency door to Cantina Madrid that is supposed to lead you to the kitchen takes you back to the room where the emergency door key was in, giving no way to enter the kitchen and complete the quest. This can be solved by starting and completing some other quest about dealing with the team members instead, then returning to the casino to enter the kitchen of Cantina Madrid. * Waiting in this area may cause Dog to die and set off his collar as well as yours. The collars go off almost instantly when re-loading an autosaved game. It is advised not to wait in this area. * There is a possibility that the speech options to keep God in power at the end of this quest will not exist. This happens despite keeping him in control throughout the add-on. Category:Dead Money quests ru:Остановить зверя uk:Зупинити звіра es:Acaba con la bestia